Batman: Crusade
by ENP1998
Summary: Gotham is a dangerous place. Thankfully the Batman and his allies, Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, Red Robin, Batwoman, and Red Hood are there to protect the innocent. My first Fanfiction so please give me some slack. Rated M for Violence and Language. I do not own Batman. Credit goes to the creators. Same with the picture.


**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so we'll see how it goes. Just some information before starting: The Characters are as follows: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Damian Wayne/Robin, Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Tim Drake/Red Robin, Kathy Kane/Batwoman, and Jason Todd/Red Hood. You'll see why this is relevant later, but here are their ages: Bruce: 33, Damian: 15, Dick: 31, Barbara: 28, Tim: 29, Kathy: 32, and Jason: 30. So this is a different Batman Story. Anyway, enjoy! And please review.**

 **P.S. My version of Batman kills. If you don't like that, this probably isn't the story for you.**

 **Batman: Crusade**

 **Chapter I:**

The Dark Knight scoured the streets of Gotham City, on patrol as he always was. This outing was that of Batman, Robin, and Nightwing's. Batgirl was injured from an encounter with the Joker, and Batwoman and Red Robin had the night off. Red Hood hadn't been seen for months, a fact that none of the family liked to acknowledge. Batman stood on top of a tall building like a silent gargoyle, a protector of humanity and unseen guardian. Rarely was the family recognized as anything but criminals, but they knew what they did was essential, especially in Gotham. Without them, criminals would have nothing to fear, and become bolder. Granted, the rise of Batman had introduced a new breed of criminal, just as hell-bent on destroying innocent lives. But as good rises, so does evil. Robin saw a figure struggling in the distance and went to investigate. A man cloaked in black was trying to mug a woman. He jumped from the rooftop platform he was on, and landed on the criminal, knocking the wind out of him. "Go" he said with a smirk to the woman, as she grabbed her things and ran. He got off of the man and he stood up. Robin did not touch him or attempt to harm him in any way, but merely looked at him with amusement. "I guess you haven't heard of us" he said with mirth in his voice, "Course I don't know you so who am I to talk?" He grabbed the man. "What's your name?" The man said in a low, gravelly voice: "Joe Chill." Robin stopped in his tracks. 'Joe Chill?' He thought. He froze, the killer of Bruce Wayne's parents in his hands. He snarled and threw his grandparents' killer against the wall. Batman landed softly beside him. Robin turned to him with angry tears in his eyes. He whispered "it's him." Bruce seemed confused for a moment before comprehension dawned on his face. His world momentarily went dark.

Bruce did not remember much as they brought Chill back to the Batcave for questioning. Everyone around him was solemn and silent as he entered. They knew that there was only one reason why anyone outside of the family was brought to the Batcave. They were not coming back out again. Robin and Nightwing brought the killer to the center of the Cave, and strapped him to an interrogation chair. Bruce began to approach the place where his parents' killer was. Barbara put a hand on his shoulder in passing, but it did not register in Bruce's mind. He was numb, and angry. He felt nothing but emptiness and rage. He knew what had to be done, he just had no idea this day would come to pass, especially not so soon. It had felt like so long since that day 25 years ago, and at the same time, it felt like it had only been yesterday. Batman had discovered the name of his parents' killer only a year into his crime fighting, when he was sixteen. Since that day he swore to find the man who had done this to him and make him answer for his crimes. This was the moment.

The criminal squirmed in his chair, desperate to escape the punishment coming his way. Damian stared up at his father. Waiting for instructions, waiting to be told what to do. But he could not read his face. Bruce Wayne said only one thing: "Leave." The family stood planted, frozen in uncertainty. Then, in a rare fit of rage towards his family, turned and screamed, "LEAVE!" They did as they were told, going upstairs and leaving him with the man who turned him into what he was today.

Batman stared down his captive. "Aren't you gonna take that mask off Bat?" Chill asked with a sneer. "No", Batman replied, "The man under this mask isn't the man that exists now. When you killed Bruce Wayne's parents, he became something else. He became the Batman." Chill did not seem the least bit concerned with his own position. "Still upset about that Brucey Boy? That was so long ago, and they were only your parents. I had to do what I had to do to get by." That was the final straw for Batman. He raised his fist, and punched the criminal square in the jaw. He coughed and spat out some blood. He looked up in fear for the first time. He looked as though he was about to plead for his life, but it was too late for that. Another blow landed itself on his nose, breaking it. Batman felt bones crack with each consecutive blow. Hit after hit he bloodied and bruised Joe Chill. All mercy forgotten, he punched him again and again, only stopping when Chill looked up at him with a single bloody tear in his eye. "Please…" he whispered. "Too damn late." Batman said, delivering his final blow. Joe Chill had suffered too much damage. Blood pouring out of his face, he slumped over, dead.

Batman breathed heavily. It was over. All he had worked for. 25 years of searching. The man who had killed his parents in cold blood was dead. And Bruce Wayne had that blood on his hands. He slowly picked up the mangled body, and carried it to the water inside the Batcave. He took one last look at the killer's face, before dumping him into the water. Staring at the lifeless body for the last time.

 **Author's End Note: That was a lot darker than I was planning. Hope you guys enjoyed it though! This will be an ongoing series so expect more chapters when I'm not being lazy.**


End file.
